Chuck Verses The Future
by Mountain King
Summary: Chuck flashes on a dangerous family as they visit the Buy More. What follows lead him to a secret war that even he didn't know about. A war which he already plays a vital role in.
1. Introduction

Chuck Verses The Future.  
Introduction, Disclaimer & Teaser.

Authors introduction:-  
I should really finish another story rather than start this one. Problem is good ideas seem to come all too fast. This came about because of a couple of shows I've been able to keep up with via iTunes.

I like Chuck. It's a fun and entertaining show that tells a good story and you have fun watching it. It's balanced, fun light hearted moments mixed with intense drama. Most impressive to me is how it keeps its arc plot in the air and juggles character development with jokes. I love the way that it is continuously developing, but is still easily understandable to newcomers.

Another show I like, this one met an early end thanks to Fox, is Terminator; the Sarah Connor Chronicles. It's complex, interesting and intelligent. A far better follow up to T2 than Terminator 3 or Salvation My problem is it shouldn't have been given a 22 episode second season. Ten or twelve episodes would have done the same job, but would have kept it snappier and trimmed a lot of the fat. It would also have slashed the budget, giving us a third and maybe fourth season to watch.

So here's my crossover for the two shows. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own any of the characters used here. Chuck belongs to Warner Bros. and strangely so does Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. so this isn't that far fetched if you stop to think about it.

* * *

Teaser:-

'This is such a bad idea.' Chuck muttered to himself, peaking around an SUV. He should have just let it be, but after a flash like that curiosity got the better of him. Forgetting that's what got the cat in trouble Chuck followed the three people across the parking lot.

They had just been leaving the Buy More when he saw them and flashed. Sarah Connor; escaped mental patient, wanted by the FBI for the destruction of Cyberdyne Systems, the murder of Miles Bennett Dyson as well as any number of smaller crimes from theft to out right terrorism. Her son, John Conner, wanted for just as many attacks, helped out with the bombing, fraud, embezzlement and a handful of other petty crimes. Thing was they were both supposed to be dead.

The third was a girl, Chuck had only one image of her in his head from the intersect. It was from a bank robbery all three had been involved in that went wrong. They were seen on the security monitors and locked themselves in the vault. When the police got there a massive explosion destroyed the place. Supposedly taking them with it.

As usual all this hit him at once. Then the next wave hit him, before the explosion Casey was part of a team ordered to "extract" the Conners if the FBI ever found them. If he was curious before now he was going to get answers. Like why an NSA agent was supposed to pick up a family of crazies.

So Chuck did what anyone would. He followed them. Still, he wasn't a complete idiot, pulling out his phone Chuck tapped speed dial as he ducked behind a car. After two rings he picked up. 'Casey, it's Chuck.'

'I know who it is moron. Did you flash?'

'You got it and it was weird.' Chuck whispered, poking his head over the bonnet. Does the name Sarah Connor mean anything to you?'

'Only in a dangerous psychotic terrorist way.' Casey on the other end paused. 'Moron, you're not...'

'They were just in the Buy More. Get this, they bought a laptop and a kettle.' Chuck explained as he ducked behind another car. 'Connor, her son and a girl that was at the bank that blew up.' Standing up he crept past another pickup truck.

'Get back here idiot.' The NSA agent growled.

'One min...' Chuck never got a chance to finish. Something hard and fast came from his left. Next thing he knew he was on the floor, a sort of fuzzy blackness in the corner of his eye. Blinking he was able to make out a sort of shape stepping out from the other side of the truck. It was tall, man shaped and had a shotgun. Seeing this Chuck tried to crawl back, away from the shape, but the darkness swamped him.

* * *

'What the hell?' Sarah asked, coming up besides Derek. 'It's just a clerk.'

'Nerd Herd.' John corrected. 'They're like tech guys. If you've got a problem with a computer they can help you fix it.' Sarah looked at her son, raising an eyebrow. 'I was thinking summer job. You know, something to keep me out of trouble.'

'That's really helped.' She sighed at him. It was a good idea, bringing a little bit more money in the house would help and it kept the image of just a normal family. But now she had this to deal with. 'So what do we do with him now? Sarah asked before she caught the look in Cameron's eye Knowing what the Cyborg was thinking she stopped it. 'That not being an option.'

End Teaser


	2. Chapter One

Chuck Verses The Future.  
Chapter One

Authors note:-  
I'd just like to mention that I've never been very good with spelling. This is hardly a surprise for those of you that usually read my work. I'm saying this because I have spent a great deal of this chapter banging my keyboard across the back of my head. The correct spelling of Connor is with it ending "-or" however I keep slipping into "Conner". I keep trying to pick this up, but I think it slipped through a couple of times in the introduction and might do again.

I know my spelling sucks, but I at least try to pick a lot of the flaws

Another thing I want to own up to is that this is a lot later than originally planed. I have my reasons, this includes new job and responsibilities as well as epic writes block. Sorry.

* * *

Major John Casey practically flew out of the Buy More. That idiot with a supercomputer in his head had gotten himself into trouble, again. It couldn't be the Connors, they'd been dead for years, but the Intersect hadn't been wrong yet.

If anyone could march into a bank, lock themselves inside the vault, detonate the whole building and somehow get out it was Sarah Connor and her gang. Now Bartowski had gone and gotten himself kidnapped by them. Those crazies could kill him just for working with a computer.

In the parking lot there were six cars leaving, two were big SUV's, three family cars and one sports car. He couldn't search them all and John had no idea what sort of support they had even if he did pick the right one. He needed help.

Behind the Buy More was one of the entrances to Castle. A palm and retina scan later and he was in the underground base. Pulling out his phone as he ran down the stairs he speed dialled Agent Walker. 'It's Casey. Chuck's got himself in trouble. Get down here.'

Hanging up John sat down and entered his access code. A few seconds later Walker came down another flight of stairs. 'What happened?'

'That idiot flashed and instead of waiting he followed two of the most dangerous psychopaths in the country.' John growled as he finally found the file. Opening it he brought up a still from the bank vault. 'This is the last picture anyone has of them. Sarah Connor, paramilitary trained terrorist bomber. She thought some supercomputer was being built that was going to destroy the world. Broke out of a state mental prison and blew up Cyberdyne research, killing a guy in the process.'

'I heard about that but it was years ago. Decades even.' Walker said, 'Why would Chuck flash on it?'

'Don't know, but if anyone caught up with the madwoman NSA wanted me to extract her. Didn't tell me why though.'

'Hang on, this says Sarah Connor blew herself up in a bank vault.' Walker read off the file on screen. 'How did Chuck see her?'

'No clue. He just did and now he's gone.' John brought up the watch tracking signal it was heading to the one of the more unsafe parts of the LA suburbs. It was the sort of place where the good schools had metal detectors and the bad ones were prisons. 'A good place to raise a psychotic.' John commented.

The familiar sound of a high calibre pistol being armed told him that Walker had loaded up. 'We can follow on the move, lets go.' she said, throwing the gun to him. She was in a rush and John knew it wasn't just because of the mission.

* * *

Chuck came too after a sudden jolt, smacking his head on something hard and dark. 'Ow.' He winced, still seeing spots. There wasn't even a crack of light and he was somewhere cramped, loud and moving. 'Oh no. Please tell me I'm not in the trunk.' he groaned.

After another couple of bangs and crashes that smacked his head, and bruise, against what had to be the spare tire the car mercifully came to a stop. A moment later the trunk opened.

He was in a garage, which was good because the way his head was pounding Chuck didn't think he could take a bright light. There were four people with him, the big guy who had the shotgun held back while the Connors and the girl just stood there. 'Ow.' He repeated trying to untangle himself and get out. 'Well thanks for the ride, it certainly was the roomiest of trunks I've been thrown into all year.' It was, and in trying to get out of it he looked more like a fish out of water. Floundering and waving his arms for something to hold onto.

'Help him up.' Sarah Connor ordered. 'And get him inside.'

Chuck had never considered himself fat, maybe not in shape but not fat. Still that meant he did weigh something, but when the girl half his size pulled him out without any effort he knew he had to bulk up. Then she started to shove him and Chuck practically flew out of the garage.

'Whoa!' Chuck said, stumbling and blinking into the daylight. 'Okay, fine. Do as I'm told, got it.' It was a short walk across their front garden to get in their house that felt to chuck like he was walking to his grave. Trying not to be obvious about it he looked around, there wasn't anyone close by and he could make a brake for it. Shotgun Guy had to be thinking the same thing and cocked it loudly, Chuck got the message 'So, urm, is this a bad time to offer you a loyalty card?' He asked, trying to lighten the mood, They didn't answer and as he got inside the house they closed the door behind him. The latch sounding suspiciously like a nail in his coffin.

'Why were you following us?' Sarah Connor asked him. He was in her kitchen that had not only seen better days but better years. 'If you don't tell me, right now, we're going to have to stop asking nicely.'

A guy with a shotgun pointed at the back of his head and she call this asking nicely. Chuck winced as his imagination came up with several unpleasant options. 'Not believing me about the loyalty card?' It wasn't the best lie he had come up with to save his life. With what had to be concussion and a girl that could throw him around effortlessly he was a little distracted.

Shotgun guy cocked his weapon again. Each time it was getting louder. 'No. Not really.'

Chuck winced again, mind racing for something that they would believe, 'Well I... I kinda recognised you... From some news thing years back. Something about blowing up a computer place. You see I work a lot with computers and this place, Cyberdyne, was one of the big ones you know. And I've always been interested in computers... I ju... just recognised you.' It was close to the truth. Almost. Problem was it too close, these people were killers, terrorists and god only knew what else.

'So who were you on the phone to? The police?' The young man asked

'No, no, no, no, no.' Chuck shook his head. 'Just a friend.'

The girl looked him up and down before turning to John Connor. 'We should kill him. Remove the problem.'

'No.' John Connor said, standing up to her before turning his mother. 'This guy's done nothing.'

'He followed us John.' Shotgun guy said. 'You know what's at stake...'

Chuck blinked. According to the intersect Sarah Connor was the dangerous one, not her son but you'd have a hard time convincing him of that. 'A man's life, that's what's at stake Derek.' John said. Taking a breath he looked at Chuck, glancing at his name badge. 'Alright... Chuck,' he said, handing over his iPhone, 'Call your friend back and tell him you were wrong.'

Chuck held his hands up 'I'm not sure that's a good idea...' There was a beat as Shotgun Guy, or Derek, just looked at him. 'Or not. It might be... A very good idea that is.' Chuck back peddled before quickly phoning Casey.

Only to hear a phone ringing on the other side of the door behind him.

'Oh crap.' Chuck muttered closing his eyes. Opening them again he saw the girl grab the front of his shirt. Just like she had pulled him out of the trunk she threw him across the room effortlessly. As he landed, skidding to a halt against the furthest wall, Sarah kicked in the door.

Sarah, otherwise known as Agent Walker, could kick, chop and fight better than anyone else Chuck knew. Her kick, chop and fighting skills had dropped their fair share of bad guys. It was Derek that was closest to the door now and he was the first one she saw in the room.

At first it looked like he was going down. Sarah was faster and was simply raining blows on the guy. Derek kept his arms up and close to his head, like a boxer being forced into a corner. He was completely out matched and taking hit after hit. Chuck watched in awe as the unshaven man took it all. Then, finally, he hit back.

'Sarah!' Chuck shouted. The punch stunned her, the next one took her back a step and the third sent her flying.

'Damn it, that girl can hit.' Derek grunted, rolling a shoulder as he stood over her. Chuck tried to find his feet as a loud click came from the other direction and a red dot appeared on Derek's chest.

'That's far enough.' Casey said from the other side of the house. He was in the living room, standing by an open window.

Derek blinked, as if he recognised Casey, 'General?' he asked, shocked.

'What?' Almost everyone blurted out at the same time. The girl, however, simply faced Casey and walked towards him without a care in the world.

'That's as close as you get.' Casey growled, shifting his attention to her. She didn't stop, or speed up. It was like she hadn't seen that the man in front of her had a huge gun. With a lazy shrug Casey dropped his aim and blew her kneecap off.

Chuck saw the gun fire and knew exactly what would happen. He'd seen it before and it was right up there with something he didn't want to see again. Screwing his eyes tightly shut he braced himself to hear her cry out in pain.

She didn't, in fact there wasn't a sound. Opening one eye he looked. The girl was fine and still walking closer and closer to the NSA agent. Casey fired again, this time at her chest. Even if she was wearing armour a shot like that should have taken her off her feet, she just flinched.

Chuck could feel his jaw dropping to the floor. There was no way she was wearing anything strong enough to stop a bullet like that. The girl was right next to Casey when she ripped his gun from him with one hand. Without even trying she lifted the big man like he was a rag-doll and dropped him through a table.

'What the heck is she?' Chuck looked up and asked only to get an elbow to the head from Sarah Connor, knocking him out.

* * *

Sarah tightened the straps on the woman to make sure they were secure and stood up. Derek was doing the same to the big guy. John had dealt with the nerd quickly and was giving Cameron a once over.

'Damage?' Sarah asked them.

'Minor loss of manoeuvrability in upper torso, right shoulder. Until the bullet is removed.' The robot answered.

'That's going to take a while.' John pointed out. 'It's in deep and I'm going to have to cut in to dig it out. Looks like crop tops are out of fashion for awhile.'

'The general always did believe the bigger gun won arguments.' Derek said with little humour.

Sarah set her jaw and straightened up. 'Okay now that that's over with tell me; you knew him?'

Derek sighed and thought about it for a moment. 'Yeah. He trained me, Kyle and about a thousand others. He was a good man, once. Lost about half his face when a old six hundred tried to take out the training camp.'

'What happened?' John asked

Derek looked at the unconscious man. 'He said he wasn't vital to the mission anymore. Took the rest of his head off with a plasma rifle as soon as he could.'

Sarah fought down her urge to vomit. 'Why... he, why?' John asked.

'The General didn't like the idea of being helpless. Liked the idea of taking someone off the front lines even less. The way he saw it that was the only thing he had left to give for the cause.'

'So he's a hard core nut?' Sarah asked pointedly.

'As hard as they come.' Derek agreed.

John then turned to Cameron. 'What do you know about him?'

'Colonel John Casey, NSA field leader. Formally attached to top secret joint CIA Project.' She reeled off automatically. 'Expert in ranged combat and strategic planning. Presumed killed in the Skynet uprising, known as Judgement Day. Identity confirmed after capture and processing of Tac-com assault team. T-six hundred series infiltrator was dispatched for assassination. Mission presumed accomplished.'

'Well it looks like we're neck deep in "top secret joint project".' John said, 'Going out on a limb here, but I'm willing to bet that is not good.'

Cameron tilted her head. 'Many high security NSA and CIA field records were lost during the uprising.'

'Most of DC was lost,' Derek said gravely. 'A lot of military sites were hit, taking out a lot of their databases.'

'Skynet did not have access to active classified files at the time.' Cameron supplied.

'So we don't know if we're in the frying pan or the fire.' Sarah pointed out before taking the lead. 'John, find water and pliers. You're on repair duty. Tin man and Reese keep an eye on these three, I'll find their car and stash it somewhere.' She held her hand out to Derek 'Keys.' She knew he pocketed them while tying up his old teacher.

He was thinking of holding out on her, she could tell. After a second thought he handed them over.

* * *

John Casey woke up and immediately regretted it. He'd been tied up before but whoever had done it this time had done a great job. The knots tightened the more he struggled, just like he would have done. 'Wouldn't want you to be disappointed in me General.' the big guy smirked as he looked up.

'What are you talking about?' Casey grunted before catching sight of the girl. He had no idea how she was still standing. 'And what the hell is she?'

'I already asked that.' Chuck groaned as he work up. He had a bruise on the side of his head but his eyes were clear.

'Shut up moron.' Casey ordered. 'Make yourself useful and check on Walker.'

'She looks alright.'

John Connor came into view with a steaming bowl of water, a knife and what looked like needle nosed pliers. 'She is, we don't want to hurt anyone.'

'Tell that to my head and that table.' Bartowski snapped back.

'You followed us remember.' The young man said. Casey gave him a hard look, something was wrong. It had been years since the video taken at the bank, but he still looked like a kid.

'Look until we figure out what we're going to do about you best you just sit quiet.' The one that kept calling him General said, but Casey was more interested in the boy.

Quite calmly he peeled back the clothes over the girl's wound and used the knife to cut the bullet wound wide. 'Whoa.' Bartowski gasped, the girl just calmly looked at them. 'Alright, I'll give. How are you doing that?' he asked as the boy cleaned the wound.

Ignoring the moron the boy gritted his teeth and set to work with the pliers, Digging deep into the wound Casey had difficulty keeping his face straight while Bartowski retched.

The girl didn't even flinch, she just looked at the two men with cold, dead, eyes.

Eventually the boy pulled out the bullet, it was mangled and bent like it had hit armour plate. 'Got it, how's the arm now?' he asked her

Despite himself Casey watched as the girl rolled her shoulder. There was nowhere near the amount of blood there should have been and ten he saw it. A glint of metal deep underneath the flesh. She looked at him and her eye's glowed blue.

There was only one explanation, Casey felt a very cold chill as he looked at her... At it. Sarah Connor was right.

Sarah Connor was right and everything was about to go to hell.

End Chapter one

Authors note:-

Again I am really sorry about how long this has taken to get out. Rewrites, writers block, work and life in general has just conspired to keep me away from writing for the last month or more.

Thomas


End file.
